Revivir el sabor del vino
by RazielFilth
Summary: Bien dicen que sólo basta una mirada para volcar nuestros pensamientos, y hacernos esclavos de hermosa sensación: el amor. Por eso, ella tampoco pudo con esos ojos azules, los que nunca pudo borrar de su mente. ¿A qué sabrá un buen vino compartido con la persona indicada?


**Redescubrir el sabor del vino**

Con el día de hoy, ya eran dos años desde su última travesía. La última vez que vivió esa adrenalina que tanto le encantaba. Parecía haberse perdido mucho de este mundo desde que se desconectó de esos viajes al pasado de las civilizaciones que revivió en sus aventuras: Perú, Grecia, Egipto, la enigmática Atlántida, China… -¡Qué tiempos!—, se dijo mientras pasaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Estaba acostada en su cama, en un piso que compró en Londres. Su espacio favorito para olvidarse de este mundo. La mansión no era suficiente, por eso cuando sus pensamientos se volvían pesados, venía a este lugar.

No obstante, hace tiempo que no había parado de pensar en él. No era común que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, bueno, ella se propuso ser siempre muy fuerte, ya que de lo contrario, jamás podría haber forjado esa arqueólogo tan hambrienta de mitos e historias ocultas, que desde pequeña la indujeron en la búsqueda de su verdad. Era necesario no sucumbir ante las miles de situaciones que la rodearon en sus viajes. ¿Por qué de pronto, un chico le apaciguaba ese imparable espíritu? ¿Era normal? Desde luego, nunca se vio cómo un humano extraordinario, sin embargo, había dejado muy atrás esa parte intrínseca de los hombres: el amor. No lo había experimentado por varios años. Tampoco buscó ser hermética, no, más bien, se olvidó de ello. Su terrible e impresionante curiosidad por entrañarse en el mundo antiguo, la sumergió en sus propias búsquedas. Fue testigo de cosas que de ningún modo serían digeridas fácilmente por otros, ¿y qué hizo ese chico para distraerla tanto? Conoció a mucha gente, y por supuesto, a varios hombres. Ninguno fue un asunto mayor. Nada fuera de lo común, al menos para ella.

Eran las 6 con 30 minutos de la tarde. ¿Y qué más daba? Hace un par de semanas atrás, él la llamó. No podía controlarse al otro lado del teléfono. No era la primera vez que un hombre marcaba su número, empero, la voz de él, ese acento norteamericano que tanto le fascinaba, la volvió torpe como si fuera una colegiala.

-Pensé que te habías unido a La Cábala. —Le dijo intentando sonar con mofa.

El corazón le zumbaba en todas partes, la respiración le oprimía las palabras y las manos no podían sostener con firmeza el teléfono. ¿Qué clase de situación era esa? No se comparaba con enfrentar a una pantera en las profundidades de Egipto, o esas estatuas de guerreros romanos que le lanzaban proyectiles de energía, o ese fantasma ahorcado que se le apareció en una isla encantada en Irlanda, y tenía mucho más. ¿Por qué sólo él poseía esa tremenda capacidad de doblegarla y dejar escapar ese lado tierno que había enterrado por tanto tiempo?

-Ah, miss Croft, me alegra saber que no ha perdido su encanto. —Le respondió con una risilla. Una que se fue directamente a las venas de su corazón, tornándola en una chiquilla que no puede evitar mostrarse efusiva al cumplírsele su capricho.

Y es que se conocieron con el encanto de una fantasía que es propia de una novela romántica. Nunca se le ocurriría planear algo así, no era su estilo. Fue en París, ella estaba detrás de un asesino y de toda una red de mafiosos, La Cábala, quienes planeaban algo dantesco. Era evidente que no podía pasar por alto un asunto de esa magnitud.

Su aventura la llevó al Louvre, ahí, en una sala de utensilios antiguos, la boca fría de un arma sobre su cuello, la paralizó en seco. Se mantuvo tranquila. No pensaba actuar tan rápido, sin embargo, el ente detrás de ella, deslizó con gracia, la otra mano por todo su brazo hasta llegar a sus dedos y liberar el arma que sujetaba. No necesitó nada de fuerza, simplemente entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y arrojó su pistola al suelo. Avanzó con la otra mano, se pasó por su cintura y repitió el mismo procedimiento. Una vez desarmada, el ente le acentuó sus intenciones, pues con el cañón de su arma, delineó ligeramente la barbilla, levantándola para continuar su objetivo. De algún modo, ella reaccionó y giró para golpear los puntos bajos de ese intruso. Pero quedó absorta al revelar de quién se trataba: él, ese hombre que la había estado siguiendo por París días antes, o eso ella pensaba. De inmediato, sus defensas se disiparon. Si era posible, se hubiese entregado a él en ese mismo momento. Nunca antes había experimentado el enajenamiento. Quedó hechizada por unos segundos, intentaba mantenerse en sus cabales. Pero ese tacto, esa manera de haber sido desarmada, bloqueó su buen juicio. Lo supo cuándo vio la quinta pintura obscura en las manos de Kurtis, sí, el inminente ser que ocupaba todos sus pensamientos desde hace tiempo. También lo encontró en Praga, ¿era una coincidencia? ¿Era el destino? Le parecía patético creer en esas cosas, pero la evidencia no podía ser más contundente, él era para ella. Por eso cuando recibió su llamada y esperar hasta este día, su raciocinio se hallaba desconectado. Quería verla hoy, a las 7 de la tarde. Ella, le dio su dirección. Pues se encontraba de viaje por Londres. –Entonces si estuviera en Canadá, ni se molestaría en recordar mi nombre-, se dijo algo desanimada.

No sabía por qué nunca tuvo contacto con él luego de los acontecimientos de Eckhard en Praga. Temía lo peor, recibir amargas noticias de su muerte, no obstante, Kurtis era más fuerte e interesante como para decepcionarla de ese modo.

De improviso, el timbre de la puerta sonó. Se incorporó de sobresalto, semejante a una joven que es asaltada sorpresivamente y, a la vez, ataviada de júbilo por la dulce predicción de ese acontecimiento. Abrió sin más la puerta, sus pupilas de nuevo se dilataron, el corazón y la respiración reprimían sus palabras, e incluso la desestabilizaban un poco al ver que era él, parado frente a ella, con esa inconfundible sonrisa suya. Apenas audible le dijo que pasara. Se dirigió presta a la cocina.

-Y esto, ¿dónde lo dejo?—Preguntó Kurtis.

-Ah, no importa, en la mesa está bien. —Le respondió con torpeza. Sacar dos tazas para el té, era una odisea.

-¿Segura? No creo que se luzcan de ese modo. —Insistió.

Regresó al comedor, un enorme ramo de rosas rojas la dejó boquiabierta y peor de lo que ya estaba. Entrelazaba sus dedos, no tenía idea de qué decir. Caminó hacia él y sin anunciarse, le dio un gran beso, el que tanto esperó desde París; el sabor de un vino que ella había estado guardando para el momento indicado.


End file.
